


Love Will Find A Way (even if it does take a few force ghosts)

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And they’re both force ghosts in this okay?, F/M, Force Bond, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Jyn Erso, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force Ghost Shenanigans, Force Ghost(s), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Let’s just pretend all the force ghosts are hanging out together in force ghost land or something, Lightsabers, More specifically the force ghosts ship it, Not Canon Compliant, Padmé and Jyn are partners in crime, Rey and Ben are fighting again, Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2020, The Force Ships It, Why am I not surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Padmé and Jyn, like the good grandmothers/mothers they are, are watching over Rey and Ben. When the duo gets into yet another fight, Padmé and Jyn (along with a reluctant Anakin) decide to help the poor unfortunate souls.Rey and Ben have no idea what they’re up against.Written for Reylo Week 2020. Enjoy!
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Kylo Ren/Rey, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow...” Padmé Amidala, former queen of Naboo, winced as Rey slammed the door to her ship in Ben’s face.

“These two,” Jyn sighed beside her, rolling her eyes. “Complete  _ idiots _ .”

“Agreed.”

The two women had watched as the conversation turned from awkward to completely terrible. 

Ben had attempted to ask Rey about her lightsaber, if she had built her own or was she still using Luke’s. She’d responded with hostility, snapping back that he’d broken Luke’s, followed by a very rude comment in Festian- the language of her father’s homeworld. 

Jyn had denied ever teaching her daughter the phrase, though Padmé knew better. The two had become nearly inseparable the moment Jyn had joined the ever-growing cast of force ghosts. 

Padmé had been so lonely at first, one of very few women, and also not force-sensitive. She and Jyn had found each other immediately.

“Hey,” Jyn said with a mischievous grin. “We should help them?”

“How?”

“We talk to them. Maybe we could knock some sense into them! Come on, you were involved in politics, right? You’re an expert at this stuff. Getting people to change their minds with some well-timed words of advice, yeah?”

“I don’t know,” she protested, though she truly did want to. “I thought only Jedi are supposed to, you know, go down there.”

“True...we have to find a way around that. Cass is force sensitive- son of Palpatine, remember? He could come with us?”

“Probably not, he never really trained in the force.  _ But _ , Anakin was- he’s a full-fledged Jedi Knight and everything!”

“So we drag him along?”

“So we drag him along.” The two girls burst into laughter. 

This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story will be seven chapters, and I will add one each day of Reylo Week. Enjoy!

“You guys want to do  _ what _ now?” Anakin asked incredulously.

“We want to talk to Rey and Ben and hopefully get them to stop fighting. See if a truce is possible.”

“Sounds like something stupid that Obi-Wan and Mace wouldn’t want us to do. I’m in. Though I am getting the feeling that you aren’t just doing it to stop the war.”

“Well, added bonus, right?”

“Definitely. Alright, let’s do this. So why do you need me?”

“Rey will listen to Jyn, the two are so alike. Ben on the other hand...he idolizes you. Or what you used to be. If you explained to him the true reason why you turned to the dark side and back...it might change his mind. Make him understand that it wasn’t weakness that made you come back to the light, it was strength.”

“I’ll talk to him. But you have to come too.”

“Me?”

“Believe me, it’ll help.”

“If you say so...”

************************ Meanwhile, in the actual galaxy *******************************

Rey hunched over the shattered remains of Luke’s lightsaber.

“You want to take a break for lunch?” Her friend Rose asked. “You’ve been working on that all morning.”

“I guess I can afford to stop for a little. But  _ just _ for lunch.”

“Of course.” The two girls headed down to the mess hall.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor appeared.

“We don’t have much time,” Cassian warned.

“I know, I know.” Jyn was already digging through her daughter’s tools. She finally found the piece she was looking for, and held it up for Cassian. “Padmé and I thought this would work, but we don’t know if it will affect a lightsaber differently than a typical weapon. Since crystals are technically alive.”

He studied it for a moment. “Yeah, that should work.”

“Great.” She set it down on the edge of the table. “She should see it easily, fix the saber, hopefully that will brighten her mood.”

The glowing couple heard footsteps approaching and disappeared. 

It was as if no one had been there.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, ready?” Padmé asked an eager Jyn and sort-of-eager-sort-of-unsure-of-what-was-going-on Anakin.   
“Yes! Let’s do this!” Jyn cheered.  
”Let’s do what?” A familiar voice asked.

Anakin groaned. “Of course. Obi-Wan. Why didn’t I see this coming. Every time we go on a mission or do something fun-“

“Hey Obi-Wan,” Jyn greeted evenly as Padmé elbowed Anakin to get him to shut up. “Whatcha doing?”

“Not much. It seems you three are though?”

“No, not really. Just chatting about, you know, old times and stuff. Hey, I think Cassian wanted to talk to you- something about maybe finding a new clue to the Emperor’s whereabouts.”

“Yeah, we already discussed that.”

“Oh...well that’s good, ‘cause Satine was wondering if you were free to ah...chat.”

“...chat?”

“Yeah.  _ Chat _ .”

“Really? Well thanks for passing the message along Jyn. I should probably go...”

“See ya round, Kenobi!” She waved cheerfully as he moved on.

“Okay, that’s just plain impressive,” Padmé admired. “And hilarious.”

Jyn just shrugged. “Come one, let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s a force ghost now...and they’re all just hanging out in force ghost heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey flicked the switch on her saberstaff and grinned proudly when it came to life in her hands.  _ That’ll teach Kylo not to doubt my mechanic skills.  _ A blend of parts from her old staff and spare parts she’d found around base, the white blade glowed and lit up the previously dim room.

“Looks great, Rey,” a voice came suddenly. She whipped around to find a woman watching her.

“Hi mom,” she greeted after making sure the room was empty and the door was closed.

“Hi yourself. So new lightsaber, huh? You know that old one wasn’t even Luke’s. I mean, yeah he used it. But he gets all the credit for making it too- in reality Anakin put all the hard work in. And he gets  _ no _ credit!”

“I know, I’ve heard,” she laughed. “And yeah, I made a new saber. The old one...it worked, but it wasn’t really for me.”

”Where’d you get the crystal?” Jyn ran her fingers along the hilt’s smooth surface. 

“I...I didn’t. It was a gift.”

“Ah, a gift. From a  _ boy _ , perhaps?” Jyn teased. She already knew the answer.

“...yes.”

“Really? What’s his name? Is he nice?”

“He’s...nice. We know each other really well. I’m not sure we’re really...we argue a lot. He’s probably just apologizing for that or something.”

“Sunshine, he gave you a  _ kyber crystal _ . Those things are  _ rare _ . That’s gotta mean something.”

“Maybe...” she seemed hopeful.  _She definitely likes him_.

“Well do  _ you  _ like him?”

“Yeah. I think. I mean...I’ve never been in love before. And we work well together, I feel like I can tell him anything. He’ll listen. He understands.”

“He sounds like a very nice person. What’s his name?”

“Ben.”

“That’s a pretty common name- what’s his last name?”

“Uh...I don’t remember.”

“You can’t lie to a force ghost. It’s scientifically proven.”

“By who, force ghosts? It’s also scientifically proven that porgs shouldn’t be able to fly. Too chubby and their wings are too small. But they fly, don’t they?”

“You’re stalling,” Jyn teased knowingly. 

“Fine. His last name’s Solo.”

“If you’re always fighting, then I would suggest trying to talk things out, and if either of you start getting angry then take a break to calm down. Things will figure themselves out.  _ That _ , I know from experience with Cassian.” With a final teasing grin, she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ben,” a voice said, sounding almost...amused. “Or whatever you’re going by now. Kyle? Ky? I know it started with a K. Come on Padmé, help me out.”

“Kylo,” came a more feminine voice.

“Thank you. Kylo. Sheesh, kids these days. Anyway.”

Kylo was about to pinch himself to make sure these voices were real. He turned and found a young couple watching him. A...glowing...couple. The man was dressed in Jedi robes, and and the woman wore a long flowing gown, much like his mother’s old Alderaanian dresses inherited from own mother.

“Who are you?” He asked suspiciously.

“Ben, you know better than to ask such silly questions,” the woman scolded lightly. She was right though. He knew- these were his grandparents.  
”Anakin and Padmé Skywalker.” He said.

“Yep,” Padmé spoke, her bright voice echoing through the empty room much like Rey’s had only a few days before. “And you are Ben Solo. Kylo Ren. Matt the Radar Technician. Whatever you’re going by.”  


”Matt the Radar Technician?” He asked her, genuinely confused.

“Don’t try to distract me. Us.” She nodded to Anakin.

“Hey, I’m not a part of this,” he complained. “I was dragged along against my will.”

“If I remember correctly,  _you_ agreed to come here. You said it sounded like something Mace would hate, so you were in.”

“Oh  _sure_ I did. We all know-“

Kylo watched them argue back and forth like, well, a married couple.

“Okay, this isn’t getting anywhere,” Padmé said finally, turning back to him. “Especially since we all know Anakin was  not  dragged along.”

“Oh come on-“

“We’ll finish this discussion later. Okay, Kylo. Ben. Whatever. We know you love Rey. You know you love Rey.”

”Yes, that’s been established,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“The problem is that she refuses to admit it to you. And you refuse to admit it to her. You’re both stubborn idiots.”  


”Look, she doesn’t like me, can we leave it at that-”

“No we can’t. She loves you. Force ghosts know all.”

“Well you’re obviously wrong.”

“What I’m trying to tell you is that she doesn’t want the kriffing galaxy. She just wants you. Like you want her.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, there’s a  war on. There’s not much we can do.”

“In case  you haven’t noticed, Anakin and I lived through a war too. Or have you completely ignored your family history? As a Jedi, Anakin couldn’t fall in love. We had to keep our love a secret too.”

“Yeah, and is screwed the rest of the galaxy and is still continuing to screw the galaxy.”

“If you two just talk, peace can be reached. Try it Ben. Listen to her, and she will listen to you in return. Share your ideas. Compromise. Be willing to accept that things won’t turn out exactly the way you want, they never will. I’m not force-sensitive, but I watched the war. I watched the Sith rise and the Jedi fall. And I watched so many innocent lives lost because of the Jedi and Sith fighting. There will always be a group who opposes your opinions. But if you talk and listen,  _especially_ listen, that’s always the hardest to do, then you can reach a peaceful end. Far fewer lives lost. You send droves of TIE fighters out, companies of stormtroopers. And all of you watch from farther up as thousands die each fight. Behind those faceless masks are people. Living, breathing people, just like you. They die every day. If you talk and listen, I’m not saying no one will get hurt or upset, but that’s going from thousands of deaths to maybe a hundred to two hundred. Talk to her. You two are bonded for a reason.”

“We are?” He looked up. This was the first time anyone knew anything about the bond.

“You’re a dyad in the force. Two that are One. The prophecy told of a Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. Most people thought it was Anakin. But...a true Dyad. You two coming together could end the war. Just try. Try to become friends at least.”

“I’ll try,” he sighed finally.

“Do or do not, there is no try,” she joked, before she and Anakin both disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

“You did it?” Jyn asked.

“Yeah.  _ Thanks for helping, Anakin .  You were an essential part of our conversation _ _._ ” She elbowed him as she spoke.

“He just stood there, didn’t he?”  


”The. Whole. Time.”

“Boys,” she grinned, rolling her eyes. “So how’d it go?”  


“It was...interesting. He can be stubborn.”

“Of course. He’s a kriffing  _ Solo _ , girl! Stubbornness runs in the family. Just like the amazing ability to ruin things for the entire galaxy seems to run in the Skywalker fam. Combine those and you’re just asking for trouble.”  


”Says the girl whose father built the kriffing Death Star,” Anakin protested.

“Alright, you two save that for later. We’d better make sure they’re actually listening to us.”  


”It’s more  _ him _ I’m worried about. Rey’s more like her father- always so  _ reasonable _ . Ugh, no fun those two. No fun.”

“Oh  _ sure _ ,” Padmé said, rolling her eyes. “but we seriously should make sure things go okay.”

“I am  _ not _ a part of this,” Anakin argued. “I’m leaving before you two come up with another stupid idea and drag me along.” He walked off, leaving the two girls to wait.

“Who’s he calling stupid?” Jyn asked, breaking the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this last chapter is set in the actual world instead of wherever the force ghosts hang out.

The second the force bond connected them, Rey instinctively looked around to make sure she was alone. Thankfully, he corridor was empty, and likely to stay empty due to the fact that it was far from the mess hall.

She hadn’t been in the mood to eat lunch with the rest of the Resistance. The hall was the perfect place to get away from it all. 

Unfortunately, it was also the perfect place for the force bond to connect her and Ben.  _Kylo_ ,  she reprimanded herself internally. Her mother’s words echoed through her mind.  _ Just try to talk to him. It can’t end that badly. _

“Hi,” she said quietly, watching him.

”Is now a good time?” He asked, his face revealing nothing. She knew from experience that his eyes betrayed all of his emotions, but she couldn’t look him in the eye and still be able to converse.

“Is it ever?” She asked, attempting a small smile. He smiled a little too, and their eyes finally met. “Thank you for the crystal. I...no one’s ever given me a gift before.”

“If I’d known that I would have tried harder to find you something.” He seemed to realize what he’d said, and looked away again. “You’re welcome. You...you don’t deserve to have to fight with a weapon for someone else. Anyone can use a lightsaber...”

“But only the creator can  _ understand _ it,” she finished quietly. He looked over at her again.

“Did you by any chance...get an unexpected call from a force ghost lately?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Yes? Jyn visited.”

“And did she talk about...the force bond? And us?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Anakin and Padmé Skywalker decided to stop by and... _ encouraged  _ me to talk.”

“That’s what-  _ wait _ .” Rey’s eyes widened. “So you’re saying...”

“They knew that I liked you,” they both finished at the same time. They both stared at the other, trying to comprehend what they’d just said.

“You...” Ben said, pointing at her.

She blushed. “I love you.”

“I love you Rey, but...” He looked away, equally embarrassed by his confession.

“I think that we’ve just fallen victim to another force ghost plot,” Rey decided.

“Agreed.”

As if on cue, Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared (well, his force ghost did). 

“Oh just kiss already you two!” He cried exasperatedly, and in the best few minutes of both of their lives, they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thank you so much for reading, and a huge thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos. Happy Reylo Week everyone, and may the force be with you!

**Author's Note:**

> So please don’t yell at me for making Cassian the son of Palpatine.
> 
> (But that’s how they survived the blast, Cassian’s force-sensitivity protected them and they lived and found a nice peaceful planet to live on, etc.)


End file.
